Sueños Cumplidos
by Hinata-Yoruichi
Summary: En la vida real (del anime) Hinata es la q siempre ha estado enamorada del rubio, pero, q pasaría si esta vez fuera al revés?
1. Chapter 1

Bien se q no debería subir un fic nuevo xq no he terminado ni actualizado el SasuHina peeeero aquí está este NaruHinaKiba me salió después de hablar con Deidara-Inuzuka-senpai y se lo dedico a ella y a EyesGray-sama :P

El sol brillaba como nunca en las azules orbes del más hiperactivo ninja de Konoha. Ellas mismas observaban con denuedo a una tímida chica peliazul a la que el rubio amaba en secreto desde sus 12 años. No sabía cómo pero cada vez que veía a esa hermosa ojiperla sentía que su chacra aumentaba más que cuando tomaba la del Kyuubi-sama.

Todo era genial excepto por un gran pequeño detalle: tenía pavor de decirle a Hinata lo que sentía. Sabía que lo rechazaría, ella era hermosa, dulce y simplemente perfecta, y él pues sólo era Naruto.

Hinata entrenaba sola en los campos de entrenamiento, daba certeros golpes a uno de los troncos especiales para ello.

-Ohayo Hinata-chan -saltó euforicamente el rubio sorprendiendo a Hinata que le sonrió alegremente a manera de saludo.

-Ohayo Naruto-kun etto ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pues ... Yo... Jeje venía a ... -"¿Qué se supone que le diga? Ah sí... 'Te estaba observando obsesivamente Hinata-chan porque me gustas mucho Dattebayo' ... Sería para que huyera de mi- eh venía a entrenar, sí eso, a entrenar.

-Ahm pues podemos entrenar J-juntos si quieres. Es.. Que etto Kiba-kun y Shino-kun están en una misión desde ayer, y Kurenai-sensei está en reposo por lo de s-su bebé.

Naruto abrió sus expresivos ojos llenos de alegría, uno de sus sueños al fin era cumplido, entrenar con su amada Hinata.

-B-bueno, si no quieres está bien.

-¡No! Claro que quiero Hinata-chan -rascó su nuca un poco nervioso, pasar el tiempo con ella recibiría todos los golpes del Juuken que fueran necesarios.

Hinata tomó su posición inicial de batalla tan característica de su familia. Naruto sólo la observaba como bobo mientras ella activaba su Byakugan y su rostro se tornaba rudo aunque dulce al mismo tiempo, para Naruto era una vista embriagadora.

-¡Naruto-kun! -Hinata gritó asustada- ¿Estás bien? -mirando con angustia a Naruto tirado en medio del suelo.

-S-si Hinata-chan -dijo sonriente el rubio tratando de levantarse pero sin mucho éxito- ¡sí que eres fuerte!

-¿Por qué no me esquivaste?

-Lo siento jejeje

-D-déjame curarte N-Naruto-kun.

-¿En serio? -"Rayos, el segundo sueño que se me va a cumplir que Hinata me cure... Hoy es mi día de suerte dattebayo" -¡Sí! Porque no puedo moverme muy bien.

-P-pero N-necesito qui...quitar... -Hinata se sonrojó demasiado, tanto que se extendía hasta sus orejas- qui..quitarte al m-menos t-tu chaqueta.

-¿Mi chaqueta? -Naruto Tragó fuertemente y su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que llegó a pensar que ella lo oía- C-claro Hina.

La ojiperla como pudo, no por falta de fuerza sino por el nerviosismo, comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta al rubio. Debía ser profesional era una Kunoichi hecha y derecha.  
Naruto por su parte, tembló desde el mismo momento que la hermosa ojiperla empezó a bajar el cierre de su chaqueta negrinaranja. Sus azules ojos bajaban acompañando a las sutiles y temblorosas manos de la Hyuuga. Estaba sonrojado, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Nunca se había enamorado de otra chica, siempre había tenido ojos para esta hermosa peliazul, y tenerla así de cerca era suficiente para sentir unas enormes ganas de saltar, abrazarla y volver a saltar.

En menos de un minuto, Hinata había librado los fornidos brazos del Uzumaki, de la gran chaqueta. Y, bajo la mirada de éste, concentró una cantidad estable de chacra en su mano derecha, y lentamente comenzó a rozar la punta de sus dedos con la piel de Naruto que al sentirla dio un respingo.

-¿Te dolió? ¡Gomen Nasai!

-S-sólo un poco -tuvo que mentir, nunca se delataría diciendo lo que sintió con ese simple roce, que ahora terminaba recorrer su brazo izquierdo y proseguía con el derecho.

-Ahora sólo falta el P-pecho.

-"No puedo creerlo, Hinata me me me está tocando, con chacra pero me está tocando a fin de cuentas. ¡Naruto, sí que eres un suertudo!"

-L-Listo a Naruto-kun ya puedes moverte, restauré tus canales de chacra.

Naruto se sentó aún en el suelo viendo cómo Hinata desactivaba su técnica sucesoria. No podía dejar de mirarla, de mirar sus perlados ojos, su fino rostro, su largo y sedoso cabello azulado, su hermoso cuerpo, que aunque usara esas anchas ropas, el sabía q era perfecto, y de mirar sus carnosos y provocativos labios que desde hace muchos años lo volvían loco, tentándolo a probarlos.  
Pero al parecer hoy era un día bendecido por Kami. Tantos años de sufrimiento, de fuertes entrenamientos, de diabólicos enemigos, eran compensados al estar al lado de esta princesa.

-N-Naruto, ¿estás bien?

El viento rugió, moviendo con ímpetu los árboles que rodeaban a estos dos ninjas, un rubio que miraba con dulzura a una sonrojada Hinata que no sabía dónde mirar.

-Sí estoy bien -acercándose a ella con una calma que era tan extraña en él- Hinata-chan ... Yo... T-te quiero.

-¿Nani? -se quedó edificada, nunca creyó q Naruto le diría eso.

-He estado enamorado de ti desde niño, yo te.. Te amo Hinata-chan.

Naruto tomó el rostro inmóvil de la peliazul en sus manos y lo acercó al sonrojado suyo, cerró sus ojos y lentamente aprisionó los rosados labios de Hinata. Ella dio un saltito abriendo su boca sin querer. Naruto era totalmente Inexperto pero aún así saboreó la tímida lengua de Hinata con la suya.  
Esto debía ser un Genjutsu, no podía estar pasando ¿o sí? ¿Al fin las cosas buenas le estaban dando la mano al ojiazul?

-N-Naruto-kun no por favor -dijo Hinata separándose rápidamente de él- Esto no está bien... Yo... Yo... Te agradezco que sientas e-eso por mi -sonrojándose aún más- pero yo n-no puedo correspond..

-¡HINA-CHAN! -un pelicastaño venía corriendo con su perro y su mejor amigo Shino, en dirección a Hinata y un petrificado Naruto- Te extrañé Hime -abrazándola mientras Akamaru lamia la mano de la ojiperla- Oh Naruto no Baka, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Eh? -Naruto miró a Kiba sin verlo- sólo entrenaba con Hinata-chan p-pero me dio una paliza.

-Eso es de esperarse Baka... Por algo es mi novia ¿verdad Akamaru? -Couf-

-¿Novia?

-S-si Naruto-kun... Kiba-kun y yo s-somos N-novios desde hace unos días -miró al suelo.

-Ven Hina-chan nos vamos -tomando la mano de la ojiperla, levantándola del suelo y abrazándola cuando ya estuvo de pie- ¿iremos a hablar con Hiashi-sama hoy?

-H-hai Kiba-kun...

-¡Genial! -posó sus manos en la cintura de la Hyuuga y besó delicadamente sus labios haciendo q ambos se sonrojaran -Te amo Hina-chan.

-Y Y yo a ti...

-Adiós Naruto-kun -desapareciendo junto a Kiba-

-Naruto... Lo siento -dijo Shino pausadamente antes de irse también.

-¡MALDICIÓN! -Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas- Maldición... -susurró quedando en silencio- No importa -sonrió al rato- Hoy mis sueños se cumplieron, no importa si la peor pesadilla también. Ella es feliz... Ese también es un sueño cumplido... Adiós Hinata-chan.

Bien q les pareció? Review? :O EyesGray-sama espero q te guste aquí está la venganza de nuestra parte para Naruto! :P


	2. Aún te amo Hinata-chan

**NaruHina.**

"**Aún Te Amo Hinata-chan".**

**Este shot lo hago para enmendar mi error con los NaruHinistas. Gomen Ne Chicas. En éste, Naruto sí quedará con un final feliz xD**

**Disclaimer: es obvio que Naruto no es mío… es de Masashi. Lástima. Porque la verdad si el rubio fuera mío… etto... mejor los dejo con el fic…**

**Juliette Baudelaire **y** Nayeli-NaruHina22** aquí está chicas espero este sí les guste :D

Naruto caminaba un poco desanimado por las solitarias calles de Konoha. Desde lo que había sucedido aquella tarde en el bosque de entrenamiento con Hinata, él no había querido pasar mucho tiempo en la aldea. Tomaba toda clase de misiones, no le importaba el rango que tuvieran era mejor que estar ahí dispuesto a encontrársela con el chico perro, abrazados en el parque o en la plaza, o aún peor, verlos besándose como la última vez. No se lo podía permitir, porque de seguro eliminaría a Kiba y se raptaría a Hinata. Seguro eso sería lo que haría.

—"Ya ha pasado casi un año. De verdad he sido todo un Baka. –Sentándose en un banco de un parque- si me hubiera propuesto decirle a ella todo lo que siento desde que comencé a sentirlo de seguro estuviera a mi lado dattebayo –rascándose la nuca- ¿Cómo estará ella? ¿Aún se sonrojará por todo? ¿Su cabello aún estará largo, o se lo habrá cortado de nuevo? ¿Será feliz con Kiba? –Se sobresaltó-. Si ese dobe se atreve a hacerla sufrir lo golpearé. Bueno eso no lo puedo saber –sonrió un poco- no la he visto desde entonces, y creo que es lo mejor porque si la veo la besaré otra vez."

Naruto recordó todo lo que había acontecido hacía un año. Recordó muy bien lo que sintió cuando tocó los labios dulces de Hinata con los suyos. Se sonrojó al instante, y de la misma manera se volvió a deprimir por recordar que esos labios dulces fueron besados frente a él por el Inuzuka.

¿Por qué la vida le jugaba sucio? Era por tener al Kyuubi dentro, seguro era eso. Pero ¿no se supone que al tenerlo estaba evitando las masacres que el Bijuu podría estar haciendo? Entonces él debería ser feliz, con sus amigos, su familia, su aldea y la chica de sus sueños.

Primero fueron sus padres, ¡Creció sin ellos! Luego tuvo que ver cómo su amigo se hundía en la oscuridad y a su aldea ser destruida por la guerra. Y ahora el amor de su vida, Hinata Hyuuga estaba con otro chico, quizás ya se han casado. Y ¿qué ha podido hacer él? Nada. Eso era lo peor, No ha podido hacer nada. Pero es que acaso ¿se merecía todo eso?

Se estremeció al pensar que era merecedor de tantas cosas y rápidamente negó con la cabeza. Él sería Hokage y un Hokage debe sonreír para su pueblo.

— ¿Na-Naruto-kun? ¿Eres tú?

Naruto volteó su cabeza encontrándose con unas perladas orbes que lo miraban con duda. Se paralizó. Era ella. Después de un año de huir de ella, ésta lo había encontrado a él. ¿Irónico, no?

— ¿Hi-Hinata-chan? —"Bravo Naruto ahora tartamudeas"— ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien –sonrojándose un poco- tenía un año sin verte. ¿Por qué?

—"Aún tiene su hermoso cabello largo y sí, aún se sonroja. Sigue siendo hermosa. Y esa voz tan dulce. Cálmate Naruto, no creo poder soportar otro rechazo de parte de ella"- Pues, creo que –"Sé valiente Naruto, dattebayo" – creo que huía de ti Hinata-chan.

—¿Nani? –Sentándose al lado del rubio mientras lo miraba perpleja— ¿Q-Qué dices Naruto-kun?

—Etto –agachando su mirada y sonrojándose incluso más de lo que ya estaba- desde que tengo 12 años te he… -las palabras se le atragantaban antes de salirles- te he observado, cuando entrenabas, cuando jugabas, cuando te ibas a hacer misiones, cuando caminabas por la aldea.

— ¿Q-qué? Na-Naruto-kun… yo…

—No, espera Hinata-chan, yo… quiero decirte todo, si no lo hago de seguro no podré verte más. Yo me enamoré de ti desde que era un niño… pero nunca me atreví a decírtelo, porque sabía que tú nunca te fijarías en mí.

—Na-Naruto-kun… —Hinata estaba muy sonrojada, no podía evitarlo, miraba a sus dedos mientras jugaba con ellos— ¿Por qué di-dices e-eso?

—Es que tú eres tan hermosa, delicada, inteligente, súper fuerte, alegre, tu sonrisa es como un sol que podía iluminar la más fea oscuridad en la que yo estuviera… simplemente una perfecta Princesa y yo un tonto plebeyo con un sueño que aún no he cumplido.

— ¿En se-serio crees eso de mí?

— ¡Claaroo Hinata-chan! La verdad es que yo… yo… —Naruto se giró hasta quedar justo al frente de la ojiperla y las palabras rogaban por salir— ¡YO TODAVÍA TE AMO HINATA-CHAN!

Naruto lo gritó, es que no podía decirle eso de una manera pasiva. Su corazón le exigía decirlo de esa manera y él no tenía ni una pizca de duda en lo que sentía. La ojiperla lo miró sorprendida y sonrojada, Naruto se sonrojó tanto que tuvo que mirar hacia abajo hasta que sintió que unas finas manos le alzaban su rostro y unos suaves y dulces labios presionaban los suyos… abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos encontrando a esa hermosa princesa sonrojada y con sus ojos cerrados. No había nada más hermoso. No importaba si fuera ese sólo beso, era feliz. Había recibido un delicado beso de la única chica que había amado y que amará por siempre. Pero en un instante sintió cómo lentamente esos labios se alejaban de él, y unos perlados ojos lo miraban con miedo.

—Hi-Hinata… t-t-tú m-m-m-m-me has b-b-b-b-b-besado… ¡¿Pero y Kiba?!

—Ki-Kiba-kun y yo terminamos hace un a-año.

— ¿Hace un año? ¿Por qué?

—Después que pasó aquello yo… yo… —Hinata se sonrojaba cada vez más, pero estaba decidida a hacerlo, había esperado un año entero— yo… no p-p-podía d-dejar de p-pensar en ti Naruto-kun, así que hablé con Kiba-kun, pero cuando fui a buscarte un día temprano, tú ya n-no estabas. Y por un año entero no p-pude h-hablar contigo. Hasta hoy.

—Entonces… Hinata-chan… ¿Q-quieres ser mi n-novia?

—S-Sí Naruto-kun, yo también te amo.

Naruto no podía creerlo. Eso estaba pasando… ¿O era un sueño? Quizás ese era uno de esos tantos sueños que había tenido. Pero entonces sintió la mano de Hinata de nuevo sobre la de él y quedó convencido que él había sido un suertudo plebeyo al que una hermosa princesa había aceptado. Era feliz, y deseaba serlo siempre junto a su linda y dulce Hinata.

**Notas Finales: Entonces… ¿he enmendado mi error? :O**

**Naruto: Creo que sí arigato Yoru-chan… :3 Dattebayo..**

**Yo: Bien… si tú eres feliz…**

**Inner: y q hay de Hinata-sama? Ella es feliz?**

**Hinata: E-etto sí lo soy. ^^ **

**Naruto: Oh Hinata-chan siii te amooo… perdóname que en nuestra vida real no me haya dado cuenta aún de cuánto te amo…**

**Inner: Más te vale Rubio… y si haces sufrir a Hinata-sama… lo pagarás caro… **

**Naruto: s-sí –huyendo- vámonos Hina-chan.**

**Hinata: H-hai… Sayonara chicas…**

**Yo,Inner: ¿Será que Naruto dejará de ser bakka algún día? Bueh, nuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado… ambos son felices… etto…**

**Hinata: Onegai… dejen reviews si? Así seré más feliz con Naruto-kun ^o^**


End file.
